


don't ask me how my days been (i just want to be alone)

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Nishiura Beach [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Implied abe takaya/mihashi ren, Stress Relief, Surfer Mihashi Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Sometimes Ren just needed to throw himself into the water and catch the incoming waves. It was the only thing that calmed his racing heart and spinning thoughts.
Series: Nishiura Beach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804906
Kudos: 7





	don't ask me how my days been (i just want to be alone)

**Author's Note:**

> ren's stress reliever is surfing and my stress reliever is writing about ren surfing.

The water licked at the edge of his board, waves pressing his shirt to his chest. Ren struggled to pass through an incoming wave, the front part of his board dipping beneath the water. It lasted a second though, before it flew back up throwing Ren backwards and under the cold water.

Another wave washed over him, the white waters rough against the top of his head as he struggled to push himself up, hands pressing through the water above him. The air above was cool, a breeze making him shiver. He pulled his board back to him, the string wrapped around his leg one too many times.

There was frustration growing in his chest, a warm feeling that felt uncomfortable and made his head swarm – his thoughts jumbled as a headache formed around his temples. He couldn’t even get through a wave, the one thing any surfer should be able to do was get through a wave and he couldn’t even do that. He was failing at something he thought he was good at; the win he received in his heat didn’t even feel like an accomplishment. He didn’t even deserve it.

He was finally unable to untangle the string from around his leg, one arm thrown over his board. Another wave washed past him, the white waters pushing him closer to the shore. Ren kept himself close to his board before pulling himself onto the waxy top. His chest smashed against it, his shirt bunched up around his waist and collar hanging loose around his neck.

It had been stupid of him to rush down to the beach in his street clothes, but the tight feeling in his chest wouldn’t disappear until he was deep in the cool early fall water. His skin wouldn’t stop buzzing, and the blood rushing in his ears wouldn’t calm until he was up on his board, the wind rushing into his ears to still the blood and cool his skin.

Ren would surf in the dead of winter if it meant his pain was disappear beneath the waves, forgotten until he was trekking back up the sand. But up on the sand was calming too, it was filled with warm smiles and green eyes so bright they made Ren want to look away and shield his eyes—like searching the beach on a hot summer day, the sun bright and blinding.

He didn’t care if the jeans plastered to his legs were uncomfortable or the denim digging into his groin was painful. All the mattered was the water rushing past him, the waves curling downwards as they crashed into the surface, the white water rushing towards the shore.

Ren pushed himself forward, paddling fast. A wave bubbled up in front of him, and quickly Ren pushed downwards on the tip of his board, his body leaning forward over the nose. It dipped below the water, and he pressed the tail down foot digging into the traction pad. He brought the body to his chest as he went completely under water, the wave breaking above him.

He brought the board away from his body, pointing the nose towards the surface. White water bubbled above him as he slowly pushed himself back up towards the surface, trying his best to not get pushed back off his board.

He passed through the middle, the white waters already dissipating leaving behind nothing but small bouncing waves and blue that went on for miles. Ren pushed his bangs from his eyes, water sliding into his eyes and down his cheeks—it stung, but his spinning thoughts and pounding heart were enough to distract himself.

Small waves broke in front of him, the bubbling water running past his hanging feet. A small glance back to the shore was enough to tell him he was far enough out, the beach nothing but a dot of yellow and gray rocks. To the left Ren caught sight of a crowded beach, dots of color spotting the yellow sand – families getting their last-minute vacation in – the lifeguard tower stuck out like a sore thumb and Ren bit back a smile at the thought of warm green eyes.

The sun was hot against his exposed skin, but the cool breeze made his skin crawl. He turned his board around, feet swinging as he maneuvered his way through the water. A wave was growing behind him, nothing but a bump of cloudy dark blue. Ren watched it carefully, leaning forward on his board.

The wave grew, water raising around it. Ren pushed himself forward but let himself get pulled back by the water. He reached the base of the wave, the water trying to pull him inside as it continued to grow taller. He kept himself against his board, paddling forward as the wave got ready to break. Slowly but carefully the water pulled him back and Ren brought himself to his knees, one foot pressing into the traction pad.

The wave curved, but never broke and Ren cursed the ocean – it could have been a successful barrel if only it was bigger – but he carefully pushed himself up even more, his heel pressing into the traction pad as he awkwardly stood.

He kept his knees bent, arms flapping awkwardly at his side as he struggled to find his balance. The wax on his board was almost gone, but he seemed to have enough friction. The wave moved forward, and Ren let it push him up. He then maneuvered his body once he reached the top of the wave to point the nose downwards towards the shore.

There was something weird about searching in jeans, the breeze made the wet fabric stiff. Ren thought of it was a parachute, like the thick denim was slowing him down. He decided next time he’d change into swim trunks, or a wetsuit if he was feeling well enough to drag tight fabric across his skin. But that always took too long.

The wave broke with a crash, throwing Ren off balance as the nose of his board dipped below the running white waters. The fall made his heart drop, a familiar feeling that made the buzz in his skin calm. The blood rushing in his ear slowly drowning out by the sounds of the sea. He finally felt his tight chest calm, and he he imagined the water running down his sides and arms the pain (that made him come out here in the first) dripping down into the water below him.

He pressed back on his tail, the white water splashing across his feet as it dragged him towards the shore. The yellow sand grew from a dot into a vast area of empty beach, and the rocks grew jagged and big – Ren was going to miss surfing in the ocean, the new indoor wave pool would never compare to this.

Ren felt himself smiling, big and wide and with one final turn of his board Ren fell backwards. The water splashed around him, his board bouncing into the air as the water continued to push him towards the shore.

The back of his legs dragged against the rocky sand in the shallow area and to keep himself from getting cut up he sat up quickly digging his hands into the soft sand to help himself stand. His jeans were tight and twisted chafing his soft skin painfully, but the rush of adrenaline from the crashing wave kept himself high, the pain not too noticeable yet.

There was a tug on his leg, his surfboard getting pulled back out to sea. Ren quickly pulled it back towards him, picking it up to hold at his side. He dragged himself out of the licking tide and up onto the dry sand the sun had warmed.

“Ren!”

The sand was as calming as the water; his green eyes were sparkling.

“T-Takaya.” Ren felt himself smile, sand blowing behind him as he rushed to where he was standing. Two giant rocks shading him from the sun.

“I knew I’d find you—Are you wearing jeans?”

Ren smiled sheepishly, pulling at the wet jeans twisted around his legs, “I-It’s a…a l-long story.”

Takaya shook his head, but didn’t say anything. Instead he placed his hat on top of Ren’s dripping curls, he was smiling softly, his eyes staring straight ahead as they climbed up a ramp and over a locked gate --Ren had gotten into the habit of jumping the gate when the public beach got too crowded. Nobody had ever noticed him, except Takaya (but he had promised to keep Ren’s rule breaking a secret.) 

Ren pushed Takaya’s hat down onto his head, the water getting soaked into the red fabric. Ren decided with a smile he could survive without surfing as long as he got to see Takaya (and his warm green eyes) everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> no words. 
> 
> actually no, is this bad? okay so i guess the beginning was kind of a vent because i've been feeling bad about my writing lately. like i started three stories last night and everyone of them just didn't stick, they were just so bad. so actually getting this done is super surprising and i have no idea if this is even good or not. 
> 
> but i do know i love this au, and i live for soft abemiha and soft ren and confident ren and ren. i started writing this because i wanted to write about my comfort character (ren).


End file.
